Shadow of the past
by DemonKingRaizen
Summary: The past will eventually catch up to you, and for Kurama thats literally. IYYYH Xover Reviews appreciated, but not required, flames will be ignored after i laugh at them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights, nor claim to, of Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha they belong to their creators, Viz, Shonen Jump, and other related companies. I make no money off these anime/manga by creating this story.

A/N (must read): In this fiction Shiori had Kurama in her early twenties, late teens, Kun-Loon is at least two to three years younger then Shiori.  
Kun-Loon gives birth to Kagome four years subsequent to (after) Kurama

Chapter One-"Memories"

"Forget about me! Save yourself, Kurama!"

"Kuronue!" The name tore from his lips as he watched in stunned horror as his friend and partner being impaled.

He saw red as the culprits came after him. Forgetting the mirror he headed straight for his comrade's assailants.

Centuries Later

Slowly a drifting bright orb began emerging from the bamboo forest, pulsing a bright almost white blue.  
The orb stopped as if frozen, a meager moment passed before it shot off into the sky.  
Back in the forest lay a sizzling ward wrapped box, sparking unnoticed by any whom passed the sight.

Crying was heard in the bleach white halls of the hospital. Agonizing sobs were enough to make any wince in sympathy.  
The owner of those sobs was seventeen-year-old Higurashi, Kun-Loon.

The young teen gripped tightly the hand of her dying lover as she cried over his bloody and battered body.  
His ragged and rasped breathing were drowned out by her wails of remorse.

"Please…d-don't leave me! Not like this! I can't do it alone!"  
An aged hand landed upon the sobbing woman's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Kun-Loon…I am sure he will make it through, the boy is arrogant and too thick in the skull to let this kill him." An aged and fatigued voice stated. The woman seemed to take slight solace in the man's words.  
Nodding the teen fallowed her father out of the foreboding building that reeked of ammonia and death.

Kun-Loon stared at the phone in her iron grip with horror. The seemingly harmless object was the equivalent to death knocking on her door asking to have a tea party with her and Satan in hell.  
It was the object that brought her the news of her lover's death.  
The fake sympathy from death's little messenger hadn't done anything to ease the pain of her loss, instead it had increased her anger and hurt.

She clenched her teeth as the seemingly caring woman called out over the line asking if she was still there.  
She slammed the receiver back onto the hook and grabbed the object tearing it out of the wall and threw it across the room getting slight satisfaction out of the large crash she heard. It did nothing to ease the pain but it eased her anger.

It wasn't merely the fake tone that caused her ire it was the underlying pity and the second bout of information that had made her mad.  
The woman had thought it would cause some of her pain to ease if she informed her that she was pregnant on top of her lover dying.

Were all people idiots today?  
Kun-Loon felt her anger ebb and the pain fully take over.  
She drew her knees to her chest and buried her head into them and let her heart mourn.

In sleep, oblivious to the world Kun-Loon tossed and turned, unable to keep her nightmares from plaguing her.  
She never noticed the glowing orb enter her womb.

Sixth Months Later

Kun-Loon stared in fascination at the growing bulge of her stomach.  
The swell of her womb was maturing rapidly, she had never been pregnant before, but she knew it never went this fast.The shrill of the phone echoed through out the house, causing her to jump to her feet and run to the phone.  
yanking the phone off the hook she rasped a greeting into the phone.  
She was getting to old for this.

"Hello, is this the Higurashi residence?"  
"Yes!" She raped between gulps of air, her pregnancy was draining her of all energy.  
"I am Sorry but your father has had a heart attack. He is in the hospital."

Her already raw nerves and mending heart burst. A sudden pain shot down her legs and the feel of liquid pouring down her legs caused her to come back to earth, and pain.

"Holy Shit!" She screamed as the pain once again began.  
"Miss? Miss are you alright?" The worried and frantic voice on the other end brought her back to the situation.  
"Hell no I ain't okay! Fuck! My water just broke!" Kun-Loon screamed as another searing pain shot through her body.  
"Fuck!!!" She screamed.

An ambulance shrilled as it raced down the streets warning any and all to get the hell out of the way.

Kun-Loon stared at the small child in her arms the baby was a scrawny 4 pound 11 ounce baby. She wanted to glare at the new born that slept soundlessly in her arms, but the child was so innocent.  
Kun-Loon knew that this beautiful child she cradled so closely to her bosom was the child of her and Eita, the man she so dearly loved.

"Kagome…" She whispered the name to the baby.  
She ran her fingers through the soft black hair that covered the child's head.  
A smile graced her features for the first time in months.

Kagome gave a brief glance around the clearing before running to the tallest tree she could find.  
As of late the young girl couldn't seem to get enough of heights. She grabbed limb after limb climbing the tree with excitement.

A sigh of contentment escaped her lips, a relaxed smile making a home on her lips. The view was breath taking and heights made her feel free.  
She loved feeling like she was on top of the world where all her worries couldn't reach her.

Her friends either didn't know of her love of heights or found her absolutely insane for liking being so far from normal people, shopping and ground. She wished she could live in a tree and never come down.

She felt the urge to scream out, but refrained, it would destroy the beautiful peace.

Kagome decided when she was younger she never wanted to be the princess in a fairy tail; she wanted to be the prince.  
'I don't want to depend on anyone; I don't need to be saved.' She had said to her mother, but now she was constantly being attacked and saved.  
She hated it, but she wouldn't quit.

A sudden roar caused her to jump nearly jumping off the tree.  
"Kirara! You nearly caused her to fall!" Sango scolded the fire cat.

"Heh, its okay Sango-chan, it is not her fault." Kagome grasped the offered hand of the taijiya and was promptly pulled onto the fire cat's back.

"I didn't know you liked heights Kagome-chan."

"Yeah, I have loved them for as long as I can remember, when I got upset I would always go to the highest place I could, but it caused my mother to worry about me like crazy."

Sango smiled, it seemed the exterminator and young girl had more in common than first thought.

"Well you are always welcome to ask Kirara for a ride, I am sure her only catch is a good rub and some food."  
Kagome nodded.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Kagome stated.

"She might also want you to remember cats are better then dogs." Sango laughed.

"Yeah, but nothing beats my favorite animal." Sango looked at Kagome puzzled.

"What is your favorite animal?" Sango couldn't help the curiosity that showed in her voice.

"Koumori."  
Sango nearly let her jaw drop, that had been the last animal she would have ever pinned to be Kagome's favorite.

"If I ever meet a bat youkai Inu Yasha would just have to come last, I like dogs, but they are a bit, thick."

Sango was stunned.  
"Don't act so shocked." Kagome giggled at the absolutely stunned expression Sango displayed.

The three landed near the camp smiling, when something caught the demons noses.  
"Blood, lost of it and…Naraku..." Inu Yasha growled.  
Kagome felt a chill run sown her spine. Something was going to happen that would change the group, for better or worse, she knew not.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the rewritten version of this if any of you have any complaints please, just email me. NO Flaming though. I can take suggestions no crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no rights, nor claim to, of Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha they belong to their creators, Viz, Shonen Jump, and other related companies. I make no money off these anime/manga by creating this story.

A/N (must read): In this fiction Shiori had Kurama in her early twenties, late teens; Kun-Loon is at least two to three years younger then Shiori.  
Kun-Loon gives birth to Kagome four years subsequent to (after) Kurama

Warning: Character death/violence

Chapter Two-Shadow in the Mist

"Blood, lots of it and…Naraku…" Inu-Yasha spat growled.

Kagome felt the tiny hairs on her body rise as her stomach dropped.

"Let us make our leave." Sango finished tying the metal mask around the lower portion of her face obstructing the view of her beautiful face.

Kagome nodded moving toward the already transformed Kirara,  
as she strapped the quiver of arrows to her back.

"We need to hurry."

Kagome took in the scene before her, the place somehow seemed familiar, like she had been here before, she brushed it off, that would occasionally happen while in the feudal era, she supposed it could be somewhere she had been in the future, or even as Kikyou and the memories just resurfacing.  
She quickly jumped off the fire cat Bow in hand. Inu-Yasha charged head first as always in to the battle. 

"Kagura!" The hanyou bellowed, unsheathing the tetsuseiga.

The wind witch simply raised her fan toward them and snapped her arm in a slicing motion causing blades to erupt from thin air.

Inu-Yasha raised tetsuseiga, blocking the attack upon him.

Inu-Yasha swung the giant blade cutting down the demons that tried to attack upon him.

Inu-Yasha gave a cocky smirk when the giant corpse befell at his feet.  
"That was too easy." He boasted.

A scream caused all warriors to turn to its source.  
"Kagome!" Shippo screamed again as the Miko tossed the kit aside.

The glowing blades spun through the air toward the young girl as she raised her arms to shield the attacks in a feudal attempt.

Dust and debris filled the air as the blades exploded against solid impact.

Time seemed to have stopped as the dust slowly began to settle.

Shippo jumped back when a sudden flash of energy struck out.

The wind seemed to pick up as the dust fell to the earth.

A figure stood amongst the settling debris, the silhouette definitely did not belong to the girl of the future.

"Were you trying to kill me?" The deep sultry voice seemed to fill the clearing.  
Kagura took a step back in shock.

The figure stepped forward causing a gasp to escape the wind demon.

The incarnate raised her fan again, but the demon simply dodged the blades.

"Who the hell are you?" Inu-Yasha screamed raising his sword.  
"Where is Kagome?"

"Safe." Was the only explanation the demon provided.

"And don't point that thing at me whelp, it isn't a toy."

Inu-Yasha bristled at the comment, but Sango's pointed look caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Don't move, we don't know his strength yet."

"Or what he has done with Kagome…" Miroku added.

Moving his wings a bit the bat demon stared with half lidded eyes upon the wind sorceress.

"Kohaku…" Kagura growled as the boy stepped into the clearing.

Sango froze as the boy stepped beside the incarnate of Naraku.  
"Naraku is becoming upset with your delay Kagura." The boy stated.

"K-Kohaku?" The boy flinched when Sango whispered his name, no one saw, no one but the bat.

"Don't move…" it was an order not a request.

Sango was about to shout in protest, but the words died on her lips when Kohaku swung his chain blade.

Kuronue side stepped the boys attack, but was caught on the next.  
Grabbing the chain he yanked it from the boys grasp.

"Don't attack an opponent when they are stronger then you." Kuronue growled removing the blade from his shoulder.

"Move boy." Kohaku stood frozen in place despite the bat's orders.

Kagura sneered and swung her fan, blades shot toward the bat.

Kuronue dodged most of the blades, a few caused him to bleed.

"Shit, seems I am getting a bit rusty." He mumbled to no one in particular.

He jumped back as the next wave came down.

Swinging his newly aquired weapon Kuronue sliced through Kagura's abdomen, leaving a massive wound.

Her Kimono fell from her shoulders revealing her breasts.

Seeing she was defeated Kagura withdrew her customary feather and snatched Kohaku, making a hasty get away.

"Shit…" Kuronue clutched his bleeding side.

Glancing to the approaching group of shard hunters, he spread his wings, making his own get away, not wanting to answer their questions quite yet.

Landing beside the well he didn't hesitate as he jumped into the inky depths.

Reikai was bustling with ogres as papers flew through the air and voices shouted across the room.  
Pretty much everything was normal.

Koenma, demigod and prince of spirit world was busy stamping away at his paper, when a blue ogre burst through the doors looking like devil was on his tail.

"Koenma-Sama! Koenma-Sama!" The ogre shouted incessantly.

"A demon is in ningekai!" The ogre screamed.

"Shut up!" Koenma snapped. Jorge froze in place.

"I will get Hiei to check on the problem."

The demigod sighed, recently Hiei had been charged with another crime, though he had good reason, it was still a crime.  
He had been let off with another century working for Reikai.

Koenma didn't want to give him punishment at all, but his father was adamant that the hybrid needed to have some sort of repercussion.  
Koenma sighed as he sent a summons for the demon of topic.

"Why did you ask for me?" Hiei growled to the demigod.

"I am going to send you to track down a demon in ningekai, it is imperative you bring it back, if need be you can kill it." Koenma stated.

Hiei gave a curt nod and was gone in a blur.

Kuronue grunted as he hefted himself out of the well, he was losing a lot of blood even for a demon.

The bad suddenly stiffened, a demon was nearby and it seemed it knew where he was as well.

The demon was strong, around his power level, maybe a little weaker.

"You're not much…" The voice was taunting as it spoke.Kuronue whipped around.  
He sized the demon up.

"And you're not my type."  
Kuronue grinned when the demon stiffened and began glaring.

"Show your true form." It was a demand.

It was Kuronue's turn to glare.

"This is my true form, the fact that you are jealous doesn't mean I'm a fake." Kuronue bristled.

"Oh I'm not jealous of you, I wouldn't be caught dead sporting such a hideous face." Hiei smirked when the bat bristled.

"You must be sight impaired as well as height impaired." Kuronue was becoming slightly agitated.

"I am not blind, but you would have to be to want to bed you."

"And you aren't going to win no beauty contest either shorty."

"I would rather be short then have your looks, you must have to put a bag upon your head every time you rut."

A shrill caused both demons to look to the source.

Hiei pulled the communication device from the folds of his cloak and snapped it open.

"What?" Hiei snapped into the object.

"Hurry and bring the demon in."  
A voice spoke from the small gadget.

Hiei growled at the demigod that thought to order him.

"You are lucky I don't go back and shove my blade up your ass."

"If that's your idea of flirting there is no wonder you haven't a mate."

Kuronue laughed at the comment, causing his wounds to reopen.

"I will be bringing the demon in, just remember what you said, when you find yourself without a head."

"Just bring him in."

"Hn..." With that Hiei snapped the communicator shut.

A Portal suddenly appeared beside Kuronue, and before the demon could react he felt himself being shoved into the portal.

Kagome landed harshly on a hard marble floor causing pain to shoot through her body.

"Ugh…where am I?"

Hiei was right behind the girl when they landed in the Reikai.

"Get up, I don't want to be here longer then I have to."  
Hiei was a bit shocked when the bat, turned into a girl. He had been sure the Koumori was male.

The girl glared at him as she stood, clutching her wounded side as the reopened lesion began bleeding once more.

Hiei opened to the doors to the Reikai Prince's office, causing the demigod to look up from his stamping.

Taking on his older form Koenma stepped around his desk to greet the 'guest'.

Koenma stared blatantly at the young girl, this was not what he had expected.

Kagome was in between laughing her ass off and punching the guy in the face for staring at her like some two-headed freak at a carnival.

"Hiei, are you losing your senses?" The man yelled at her not so gracious guide.

Hiei growled at the comment.  
"My senses are full intact and working, he just turned into the girl after hitting this side of Botan's portal.

Koenma began rubbing his temples to try and diffuse his on coming migraine.

"And how, may I ask does a demon turn into a miko?" Koenma wanted nothing more to hit something; today just wasn't his day.

Kagome was getting more then a little annoyed that she was bleeding severely and being ignored like she wasn't even there.

"I would be sorry for bleeding all over your furniture, but you personally don't seem to mind." Kagome stated, she was a little more then annoyed now.

"And…I hope…I-It…stains…"With her final sentence Kagome collapsed into Hiei whom grabbed her before she cracked her head on the marble.

"Shit! What the hell happened?!" Ignoring the demigod's question Hiei barked out an order.

"Get Botan and get her to take the girl to get some medical attention. I don't want to have her bleeding on me more than I have to." Koenma ignored the fact Hiei was ordering him around and sent for Botan.

Hiei practically dumped the girl in Botan's arms startling the ferry girl.

"Take her." Were the hybrids only words to the grim reaper.

"Well aren't you cheeky." Botan's sarcasm was not lost on the demon.

"Hn." Hiei gave his customary snort of indifference.

When Botan had left Hiei was about to take off, but Koenma stopped him.

"Hiei I want you within sensing range of the girl at all times, I don't care what other priorities you have. You will have the girl nearby twenty-four/seven. If what you say is true about her having been a demon, we could have a problem on our hands. Have I made my self clear?"  
Hiei growled but gave an affirmation leaving the demigod with the mounting paperwork for company.

A/N: Jeez I thin this is one of the longest chapters I have written, oh yeah For all those who read this, Do you want:  
Longer chapters, but with longer breaks between each update or  
Shorter chapters and more frequent updates?

Please review your answers and don't feel obliged to read this or review.  
Thank you and love y'all I might do a bit of a Christmas special.  
Also Pairings have yet to be defined.

Raizen, the ruler with a tangy Flavor!


End file.
